1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a shielding member and to a manufacturing method for the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an electronic component including a shielding member that provides an electromagnetic shielding function is widely used for an electronic device, such as a cellular phone.
For example, in the electronic component disclosed in International Publication No. 2009/122835, an electronic component element is mounted on a circuit substrate. A conductive post connected to a ground potential is provided on the electronic component element. The electronic component element is sealed by a resin layer. The top end of the conductive post extends to the surface of the resin layer. A shielding member is provided on the resin layer. The shielding member and the conductive post are electrically connected to each other.
In the electronic component disclosed in International Publication No. 2009/122835, among the members sealed by the resin layer, only the conductive post is a member having a high thermal conductivity. Thus, heat dissipation from the electronic component element is not sufficiently performed other than in the contact area between the conductive post and the electronic component element.